


deputy

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: a short fic for klaine advent 2018!





	deputy

read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817872/chapters/39623439)! thank you!


End file.
